


The After-After-Party

by eiriyuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drinking, F/F, haikyuu manga, plot that leads to porn, they're lesbians!, wlw by a wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiriyuki/pseuds/eiriyuki
Summary: **contains manga spoilers up to chapter 392!**Yachi decides to attend the after party. Saeko takes Yachi to space.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tanaka Saeko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	The After-After-Party

The much anticipated game between the MSBY Black Jackals and the Schweiden Adlers has finally come to an end. As the audience begins to make their leave from the bleachers, the crowd becomes a dense wall of people shuffling shoulder to shoulder. The stadium roars with the chatter of hundreds of people as they discuss the twists and turns of every set. 

Yachi Hitoka remains very still in her seat, waiting for the crowd to thin out. Her friends, Tadashi Yamaguchi and Tsukishima Kei are still in the seats next to her. Their attention is still focused on the court. 

“How do you think they’ll handle the results?” Yamaguchi asks, nodding his head toward the two men in the center of the court.

They are wearing opposing jerseys. One is short and in black, and the other is taller and in white. The shorter one jumps up and down three times in excitement, while the other nods along to what he is saying. At the end of their unheard exchange, Hinata jumps once more; but this time he jumps right into Kageyama’s arms. 

“I think they are going to be just fine,” Yachi replies with a grin. Seeing them like this, after all of the past years silently routing for them, brings her an insurmountable feeling of joy. It’s a stark difference from the early days when they would get so angry that they would come to blows with each other. 

Yamaguchi turns his attention back to Yachi. “You’re going to the after party, aren’t you?”

“Wait, are  _ we? _ ” Tsukki interjects with an underlying groan in his voice. 

“Yes, I already told you.” Yamaguchi tugs on his partner’s sleeve. 

“I don’t remember agreeing to that, but whatever.” Tsukishima stands from his seat, grabbing the empty cup sitting next to his feet. “Can we go now so we can leave sooner?”

“ _ Pfft, _ I promise you will survive one evening of socialization,” he says as he stands to join him. He looks back down at Yachi who is still watching the crowd shuffle by. “So, are you coming?”

“I don’t know…” Yachi’s voice quivers as she responds. She thinks it over several times in the span of just a few seconds. Thinking about how long it has been since she has seen all of her friends in one place, her decision lands on, “Okay, I’ll come. But you guys have to walk me home, I can’t do that alone again.” 

“Sure! We’d be glad to!” Yamaguchi agrees happily. Tsukishima’s eyes look tired as he watches the exchange. 

“Where is the party at, anyway?” Yachi asks this because she did not read the group email with the intentions of actually attending. 

“Coach Ukai and some others rented a whole restaurant down the road.” 

Seeing that there are larger and larger gaps forming in the crowd rushing by them, she exhales the breath she had been holding and stands up. As they make their way up the stairs, they run into some familiar faces that are loitering around at the exit. 

“Should I go down there and get in line for an autograph from Kageyama?” Yachi recognizes the voice as Sugawara Koushi’s.

He is looking down at the court with sparkly eyes. There is a line forming as Kageyama Tobio stands at the edge of the court, signing autographs as the fans pass by. His face is scrunched in concentration. Hinata Shoyo is standing next to him, signing his fair share of autographs as well. 

“Why don’t you just ask for one at the party?” Sawamura Daichi responds patiently, with a chuckle beneath his words. 

“That’s not the same experience, though… Daichi, bring your phone too so I can get a picture with them.” He tugs on the subject’s arm, dragging him in the direction of the volleyball court. 

Both Daichi and Sugawara notice the trio that has approached as they depart from their group. A large smile spreads across Daichi’s face as he sees his former kouhais. 

“Oh, Daichi senpai, hello!” Yamaguchi bows in greeting. Yachi jumps slightly, feeling as though she should greet him in a similar fashion. 

“No need for all of that. Besides, you were a Karasuno team captain too, remember?” Daichi wraps his arm around his neck, pulling him up from his bow and ruffles his hair. Yamaguchi blushes in response. 

“C’mon, before they escape to the locker rooms,” Suga rushes Daichi, giving him a light push from behind. 

As they join the rest of the stragglers, Yachi’s eyes lock onto Tanaka Kiyoko’s. Her heart feels like it skips several beats at once as Kiyoko walks toward her and pulls her into a hug. “Yachi, it’s been so long! How are you? Wow, your hair is long!”

“And yours is short!” Yachi replies, she embraces the hug but backs away quickly. 

“Why haven’t we kept in touch?” Kiyoko asks, with a slight glisten in her eyes. Yachi feels an overwhelming urge to run away. 

“S-sorry, Tanaka-chan, I-” 

“Please, you know you can call me Kiyoko.” She takes Yachi’s hands in hers and smiles. “Seriously, it’s so good to see you.” 

Tanaka Ryuunosuke comes in from the left after giving Yamaguchi and Tsukishima the proper welcome he felt they deserved. Tsukki’s face looks disgruntled. 

“Heya, Yachi-chan!” 

As she hears his voice, she jumps and yanks her hands out of Shimizu’s. “Ahhh, hi… Tanaka! How are you?” 

“I’m freaking pumped!” He booms in a loud voice. “I mean, did you see that fuckin’ game? Pure fire, dudes!” 

He puts his arm around Shimizu’s waist as he joins their conversation. The rest of the group seems to have gathered around them as well. Azumane Asahi greets Yachi with a warm hug that she feels like she could get lost in because he is so big. 

They all decide to make their way to the restaurant together, leaving Daichi and Sugawara to find their own way. As they leave, Yachi casts a glance back to the court. She sees Sugawara standing between Hinata and Kageyama, both arms around either of their necks. All three of them are cheesing for the picture that Daichi is taking of them. When Yachi turns back around, she notices they have run into even more familiar faces. 

Yachi witnesses two very different interactions between siblings. The first is an explosion of excitement as Tanaka Saeko rushes up to Tanaka and Kiyoko. She slams into her little brother in a hug, giving him a noogie as she pulls away. 

“Little bro! And little sis!” She brings Kiyoko into the hug, and the three Tanakas smile widely at each other. 

On the other hand, the Tsukishima siblings seem to be more awkward. Akiteru looks up at Tsukki with a warm smile, met with a blank stare of indifference. Yamaguchi is the first to break the silence, saying, “Akiteru-kun! I didn’t know you were coming.”

With a nudge from Yamaguchi, Tsukki finally says “It’s good to see you.”

Hearing this, Akiteru grins widely with a few tears welling in the corners of his eyes. He goes in for a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around his younger brother’s waist. 

Pushing him away, Tsukki asks, “Are we done?” 

“No,” Akiteru says as he tries to push forward for another hug and fails. Tsukki has his arms locked in front of him to block the unwanted affection. 

On the side watching as all of the sibling reunions go down, Asahi and Yachi glance at each other nervously. 

“I feel a little left out, how about you?” He asks her, rubbing the back of his head. 

“Haha, yeah, a little.” She isn’t quite sure what to say, or how to act around the tall man standing next to her. Back in her high school years, at first sight she was very scared of him. However, now standing here and looking up at his soft smiles crinkling the eyes beneath his glasses, Yachi is unsure why she was ever afraid.

“Li’l Yachi?! Is that you?!” Her attention is wrenched away from Asahi as her name is called. Looking over to see where it came from, she sees two massive breasts coming straight for her face. 

Before she has time to react, she is impacted by the approach of Saeko coming in for a hug. With her face smashed into Saeko’s chest, she has no way to respond except to shakily raise her arms to put around her and accept the embrace. As she is buried there, she smells the sweet mixture of Saeko’s perfume with a little bit of sweat and booze. The thin ribbed turtle-neck sweater Saeko is wearing is the only thing between Yachi’s cheeks and the flesh of her cleavage. 

When Saeko finally pulls away, Yachi’s face is a whole shade of red darker. Holding her by the shoulders now, Saeko gives her a good once-over. “My, you’ve grown.” 

_ Still not tall enough to avoid your boobs! _ Yachi thinks to herself with an internal scream. In fact, all that is going through her mind right now is,  _ boobs, boobs, boobs!  _ Almost like a broken echo that won’t end. 

“You too! I mean, no you haven’t, I… H-hi Saeko…” Yachi smiles the widest she can without risking her lips twitching. She has had plenty of practice when it comes to hiding her anxiety over the past years. 

Saeko remains in close proximity with Yachi as she turns her head towards her brother. She smirks as she announces, “Yo, I heard there is gonna be an after-party. And you’re takin’ us.” 

  
  
  
  


Even though the restaurant is completely rented for the party, it is already starting to fill with a lot of people when they get there. It’s about thirty minutes after they arrive that the players from the game finally come to join them, and the entire room roars with applause. With beers flowing around the party guests, the conversation starts to flow as well. 

“Yachiiiiii!” From seemingly out of nowhere, Yachi is pounced on by a ball of pure energy. “Did you see when I went  _ fwaaah!  _ And then what about when I made that set and the ball went  _ fwoosh _ RIGHT where it was supposed to! And when Kageyama did the  _ BWOOONG _ serve that nearly knocked me off my feet! Didja watch it?! Did you see EVERYTHING?” 

Even after the long and enduring match, he still doesn’t seem out of breath after shouting all of this at Yachi. The MSBY Black Jackals tracksuit jacket he is wearing floats in the air every time he comes down from a jump. For a second, Yachi sees a flash of the Karasuno jacket from all those years ago doing the same motions. 

“Yes, I did! Also when Bokuto-san went ZIIING with that ultra cross shot of his!” Yachi’s eyes sparkle as she speaks the language she had picked up from her best friend after so much practice. 

“That was so COOL! I literally went--” Hinata dramatically drops his jaw to show her how he felt about it. 

They giggle back and forth for a while, chatting about and listening to what the other had been up to recently. Since the conversation started, Yachi could feel all of the stress she had been feeling melt away bit by bit. 

“Where is Kageyama?” She asks, noticing he is not in his standard spot: next to Hinata.

“He got caught by some of his other friends, he’s probably still talking to them.” 

Hearing this makes Yachi feel warm inside, knowing how hard it is for Kageyama to make friends. She really had missed a lot of growth amongst her friends without even realizing. Maybe it’s the one pint of beer she had, but she is feeling very melancholic. After Hinata inevitably gets distracted by something else and leaves her, she makes her way around the room as well. 

She notices a group of people surrounding Asahi’s cell phone screen, smiling and waving at the front-facing camera. Tip-toeing over behind them, she sees Nishinoya center on the screen. A golden light shines down on him, signifying that it is still midday where he is located. She takes her turn to greet him as well, grinning at his excited smile. His skin looks a shade or two darker than she remembers, and she can see a slight tan line at his neck. 

She decides to order another drink. She hardly ever drinks more than one beer, but the energy of the party makes her want another. She passes the loudest table in the room, surrounded by the Black Jackals and Schweiden Adlers. Bokuto slams his empty glass on the table with a loud “Hurrah!” 

Second drink in hand, she nearly runs smack into Kiyoko. 

“Yachi, come sit with us,” she offers with a sweet smile. Her long lashes almost sparkle under the mood lighting in the restaurant. 

“Okay…” 

Following Kiyoko, she can’t help but admire the shape of her back. At some point in the night, she had removed the long jacket she wore in, revealing the figure cutting outfit beneath. Sitting at the table she is brought to is essentially the same group she had come in with. She sits next to Kiyoko, which also puts her beside Asahi. Next to him sits Sugawara and Daichi. Across from Kiyoko is her husband, talking animatedly to Saeko who is positioned across the table from Yachi. 

Kiyoko takes a swig of her beer, grins at Yachi, and asks, “You’re still in college, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, I have just under a year left.” Yachi holds her glass with both hands as she takes a big gulp. 

“Do you have plans for after?” Kiyoko’s finger traces the rim of her glass. 

“Yup! I’m going into Ad Design!” She proudly takes another drink of her beer, beginning to feel a bit floaty. 

“No way, that’s so perfect for you!” Asahi chimes in from her right, overhearing the conversation. Sugawara and Daichi also offer their agreement. 

“That Ad you made to raise money for us to go to Nationals certainly paid off,” Daichi says.

“I bet all sorts of companies want to hire you!” Sugawara’s face is flushed pink. 

“Well, not really. But there is one, and that’s enough!” Yachi glasses raised slightly as she shrugs, and everyone takes this as a moment to cheer. 

“Go Yachi!” The entire table yells as they raise their glasses much higher than she did, causing a few heads from other tables to turn around.

From another table, Hinata shouts his contribution as well, not caring to know the reason the table was cheering, “Whoo! Yachi is amazing!” 

This causes the entire restaurant to cheer as well, drunken attendees shouting Yachi’s name as they sway their glasses in the air. 

She wants to withdraw to her normal reaction of feeling scared by the attention, but the alcohol flowing in her veins is giving her an unexpected boost of confidence. 

“Thank you!” She replies at a much higher volume than her voice ever gets. She downs the rest of her pint. As she places the empty glass in front of her, she notices Saeko across the table. She is gazing at Yachi with an intense stare, the lashes framing her eyes seeming softer than usual. A light and fluttery sensation rumbles through Yachi’s abdomen. Her cheeks are already flushed from the beer, but even more blood flows to them as she wrenches her eyes away from Saeko’s. 

Looking to her left, she sees Kiyoko looking at her as well, smiling under the soft lighting. Her cheeks are red at the edges too, showing the alcohol she had consumed. A few strands of hair seem to have fallen out of place and landed in the middle of her face, still looking as perfect as ever. She is leaning on her left palm, propped up by her elbow. The lazy drunken smile parts as she giggles, causing Yachi’s heart to freeze. Not paying attention to what she is doing, she lifts her hand and moves the hair out of Kiyoko’s face and tucks it back into place. 

“Um!” Yachi shouts abruptly as she stands in a similar fashion, “I have to go to the bathroom!” 

Rushing away from the table as fast as she can, she makes her way around the corner to a hallway. She is not even sure if the bathrooms are even in the direction she took off to, what if they think she was just trying to ditch them? But that’s not the only anxiety that is causing her brain to suffer. 

_ I’m having unclean thoughts about a married woman!!! I am going to go to JAIL for adultery, and I didn’t even get to do anything!!! _

Leaning against the wall, she feels a strong urge to cry but suppresses it as quickly as it comes. Taking a few breaths and remembering her counting exercises, she is able to calm herself down. Just as she feels the quell of anxiety eb away, she is suddenly jarred again when she hears, “Yachi? Are you okay?”

Her heart rate spikes again as she sees the face attached to the voice. Tanaka Saeko looks at her with concerned eyes, perfectly lined with makeup. Despite being more intoxicated than most of the people here, Saeko is more observant than any of them. 

“Oh, I’m fine.” Yachi presses her index fingers together, looking at them instead of who she is talking to. 

“Old crush, huh?” Saeko leans against the wall next to Yachi, taking another drink of her beer before she crosses her arms. 

“Wh-what are you…? Yeah…” Yachi decides it’s pointless to try and deflect. The hallway she ended up in doesn’t even lead to the restrooms, so it’s obvious she ran away for a different reason. 

“I get it, my sis-in-law is  _ hot _ . But…” 

“Trust me, I know, I know,” Yachi responds before she can finish. Her eyes are swimming in circles at this point. 

“You need another drink,” Saeko prescribes. Yachi suddenly feels a cold wind as she notices Saeko’s body heat missing. Glancing over, she sees that she has disappeared. 

Less than two minutes pass by before she returns with two full glasses, handing one to Yachi. Yachi already feels pretty buzzed from the two she had already had, but she figures it had been an hour since her first one so it shouldn’t affect her too badly. As she drinks, Saeko talks to her. It’s a fluid, non-stop barrage of words that bring Yachi back down to the earth’s surface. 

They end up on the floor somehow, Yachi propped against one wall and Saeko propped against the wall across from her. Yachi’s left leg is almost touching Saeko’s left leg. Although the sounds of the party happening just around the corner are loud and clear, Yachi feels like she’s found a little bubble of the universe she can feel safe in. 

“What’s it like working at a motorcycle shop? Does it get dirty?” Yachi asks, trying not to slur her words. She is over three-quarters of the way through her third beer. Saeko has no idea how many she has had. 

“Oh yeah, there’s always grease involved when working on the engines… Have you ever been on a motorcycle?” As Saeko asks this, she slants her eyes slightly waiting for the response. 

“Uh, no, never. They seem kind of scary.” 

“Well, you should take a ride with me sometime…” Yachi had heard stories of Saeko’s driving from Hinata before, but doesn’t say anything about it. Maybe she’s better on two wheels? 

_ How would taking away wheels make things safer?! _

Still, Yachi thinks about what would come with riding on a motorcycle with Saeko, and that includes wrapping her arms around her waist for safety. 

“I think I’d like that…So long as I have a helmet.”

“Yachi! I’ve been looking for you everywhere.” Yamaguchi’s voice sounds as he rounds the corner and sees her. “I’m way ready to go.”

Tsukishima is in tow, hand being held by Yamaguchi. His face is red and his glasses are crooked. He smiles a lazy drunken smile, leaning hard into Yamaguchi who looks only slightly annoyed. 

A loud voice, belonging to Bokuto Kotaro, booms from around the corner. “Where’d Tsukki go?! One more shot! One more shot!”

Hearing this, Tsukishima tries to unlatch himself from Yamaguchi to head in Bokuto’s direction. Yamaguchi grabs him by the shirt collar to stop him and says, “I think you’ve had enough…” 

Yachi giggles inwardly, or so she thinks, and says “Tsukki didn’t even want to come!” 

“This always happens.” Yamaguchi sends a desperate glance at Yachi. “Are you ready to go?”

Yachi looks at Saeko, who is looking at her. Hesitantly, she says “Uhhh… Sure. I did ask you guys to make sure I make it home safely.” 

“I can do that,” Saeko interjects, casually. She casts another look into Yachi’s eyes, a shine going across them. 

“Saeko will take me home!” Yachi announces proudly, not moving from her position on the floor. 

“Oh… Oh! Okay.” Yamaguchi takes a moment to process the situation, looking at the two. 

“ _ Pfft _ , gay…” Tsukishima mumbles, falling into Yamaguchi’s shoulder again. 

“Yes, yes,  _ we _ are.” Yamaguchi pats the hand that is on his shoulder. “Let’s go home, baby.”

“No, I meant  _ them _ ,” Tsukishima argues as he is being pulled away. “Did you not see…”

Their voices trail off as their images disappear around the corner. Yachi looks down at the remainder of her beer in awkward silence. The sudden interruption of their flow of conversation throws Yachi off track, and she doesn’t know how to reinitiate. 

“So…” Saeko says, breaking the tension. She gives her another look that Yachi hasn’t seen before, her eyes seem a shade darker and like they’re swimming in something. Something like… yearning. “Your place or mine?” 

Yachi’s eyes widen as she hears this, knowing exactly what the implications stood for. Saeko places a hand on Yachi’s left leg, fiddling with the hem of the skirt at her calves. Yachi feels her legs go numb as she watches Saeko’s fingers go underneath the hem, revealing more of her leg. 

“Uhhm... I live in a dorm…” Yachi replies, doing her best not to answer the question negatively while not answering it at all. 

“So mine then.” As Saeko says this, she tightens the grip she has on the bottom of Yachi’s skirt causing the top to slide down a little. Yachi quickly pulls it back up as she stands, falling against the wall behind her. 

Saeko stands as well, leaning toward her and putting her hand against the wall next to Yachi’s head. Yachi presses herself further into the wall, almost becoming one with it, when she feels Saeko’s other hand take her waist. Yachi’s heart is hammering as Saeko leans even closer, just missing her lips to get to her ear, and whispers, “So let’s go then.” 

Yachi is still frozen in place as she watches Saeko round the corner, where the rest of the party is continuing none the wiser. After a few deep breaths, she follows her through the main room and out the exit. She would have to send many texts of apology to the friends she didn’t say goodbye to, but that was only a small sliver of where her mind is at right now. 

Saeko has draped her leather jacket around her shoulders to keep out the chill of the brisk November evening. The street is lit up brightly by streetlights and business signs, making it impossible to see any stars in the sky. All the same, the light that cascades around her seems ethereal. 

Yachi wishes she had a camera to capture the piece of art she is witnessing in this moment. The picture comes to life as Saeko reaches her hand out to take hers. Yachi isn’t sure if her heart can beat any harder than it is right now without giving out. 

In a moment that seems to be fueled by impatience, Saeko yanks on the hand she is holding to pull Yachi closer. Her fingers press gently into the back of Yachi’s neck as she leans down and kisses her. It starts small and sweet, but quickly grows from there; it feels ravenous and greedy. Yachi feels the sudden hardness of the brick building behind her as Saeko spins her around and pins her there. The kiss leaves Yachi’s lips a bit sore, but she smiles regardless. 

“Fuck, I gotta have you,” Saeko says in a low growl. 

Yachi does her best not to look as terrified as she feels. She wants this more than anything. With all the courage she can muster, she leans over and whispers in a similar fashion as was done to her earlier, “So let’s go then.” 

  
  
  
  


Refusing to let go of Yachi, Saeko stumbles into her apartment and flips on several lights. The entire time she is covering Yachi with kisses while taking off both of their jackets. They both kick off their shoes haphazardly and fall into the foyer, Saeko on top of Yachi. Saeko tries to pull her legs up to straddle Yachi’s hips, but the long leopard print skirt she is wearing hinders the process. 

“Dammit, I would not have worn this if I knew I was getting laid tonight,” Saeko laughs as she rolls off and lands on her back. Her breathing is heavy, trying to catch up from the oxygen she’d been depriving herself in exchange for Yachi’s lips and skin. 

Despite all the physical clues, Yachi is still trying to wrap her head around the fact that all of this is actually happening. Hearing those breathy words come out of Saeko’s mouth finally clarifies her suspicions…  _ I’m about to have sex with a beautiful woman! I can’t believe this is happening! _

Saeko sits up and reaches her hand out to assist Yachi as they stand. She leads her to a door that is not far away in the tiny apartment. “My bedroom is right here…”

Yachi is led to a small room with multiple articles of clothing scattered about. Magazines with tattooed models on the cover are stacked on a desk next to a box of vinyl records. There are posters covering every inch of the walls, including on the ceiling. Saeko hurriedly clears some stuff off of her bed, apologizing. 

“Like I said, I really didn’t expect…” 

“It’s okay,” Yachi responds sweetly. 

The liquid encouragement she felt earlier is starting to wear off, leaving her at a loss as to what to do. She wants to go over to where Saeko is standing, but her feet feel glued to the ground. All she can do is stand there watching as Saeko pulls her sweater over her head, revealing a tight tight stomach beneath. 

Her bra is black and lacey and it looks to have its work cut out for it having to support the heavy flesh beneath it. Her skirt had also been discarded onto the floor at some point, showing her matching underwear.

Pulling her sleeves off one by one, she locks eyes with Yachi. There is a gleam of confusion in them before she closes the distance between each other. 

“Is… this your first time?” Saeko asks, looking down at the heavy jacket Yachi is still wearing. 

“What?! No, no, I’ve done it with lots of… Okay, I’m lying I’ve never been in this situation before and I don’t know what to do or if I’m going to get it wrong or…” Yachi’s head is swimming as her mouth takes off in a sprint. Saeko’s smile widens as she listens to the rambling, and it turns into an amused chuckle. Hearing this, Yachi’s internal alarm rings even louder. “I’m so sorry, I’m sure you prefer to be with someone with more experience I’ll just be going now…” 

As she tries to turn around to escape, Saeko grabs her arm and turns her around to look at her. 

“Hey, I don’t care about that. C’mere.” She pulls Yachi back into her, simply hugging her tightly. For the first time, being held against her breasts like that is more comforting than embarrassing. 

Yachi hugs her back, feeling the warmth of her skin against her hands. She never knew contact like this would come with such a pulsing warmth, even as her hands remain motionless against the other woman’s flesh. 

“Take this off,” Saeko says, tugging at her jacket. Yachi complies nervously, her hands trembling as she undoes the buttons. Before she can finish, Saeko places a hand on hers in a motion to stop her. As Yachi looks back up at her, she sees the mischief that was previously playing in her eyes darken into complete sincerity. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes, I’m sure!” Yachi shakes off her hand and begins to unbutton faster in response. She feels as though she had never been more sure of something in her entire life, and it’s a new feeling for her. 

“Here, I can help…” Saeko strips the jacket off of Yachi and lets it fall to the floor. A slight chill crosses Yachi’s skin as the light turtleneck sweater beneath is also removed, revealing a white cotton bra beneath. 

In comparison to Saeko’s bra, it almost looks like a training bra. Saeko skims her lips across Yachi’s skin, starting from the top of her shoulder and following the strap she was simultaneously pulling down with her hand. A numb jelly-like feeling spreads from Yachi’s lower abdomen all the way to her toes. She wobbles a little bit as she shivers into the soft butterfly like touch, instinctively pushing her hips against Saeko. The lips pressed to her arm twitch into a smirk. 

Her back arcs as Saeko’s other hand trails up her spine, landing on the hooks of her bra. With expert fingers, Saeko unlatches the hook without any trouble. Despite trying her best to stop seeming so scared, Yachi lets out a gasp at the sudden movement. 

In a flurry of not wanting to reveal herself just yet, Yachi throws herself into Saeko with a kiss. Saeko stumbles in surprise, but quickly gains her footing and secures Yachi as well. She pulls her toward the bed trying her best not to unlatch the kiss. Anytime their lips are disconnected due to bumps and lurches, giggles erupt from both of their mouths. 

Yachi has wiggled her way out of her skirt and finally removes her bra from her front. Saeko’s mouth immediately latches onto the flesh of her chest, teasing her way down to her nipple. As she latches on, tongue swirling, Yachi lets out a high pitched yelp that is completely involuntary. The more that Saeko sucks, the harder the nipple beneath her tongue becomes.

Yachi’s entire body feels like it is in flames as Saeko drags her left hand downward. She rubs on the side of Yachi’s thigh, dragging her thumb beneath her underwear as she comes back up her hip. The underwear tightens in between her legs, causing the slick skin beneath to pulse even harder. Already sweating and writhing beneath Saeko’s touch, Yachi is feeling the best kind of helpless. 

Saeko rises up to look at Yachi; her face is red and her breathing is staggered. Reaching both hands behind her back, Saeko unhooks her bra and lets it fall forward. Her bare chest falls onto Yachi’s as she kisses her again. Yachi complies with the kiss in earnesty, lining up with the other woman’s lips perfectly. As their mouths move together and their tongues make contact, Yachi feels another surge of excitement in her abdomen that then pronounces itself with another twinge between her legs. As if Saeko knows this, she suddenly puts one of her legs between Yachi’s and presses hard against her most sensitive area. Another noise escapes from Yachi’s mouth, but this time it is deeper and has more breath behind it. 

“Damn, you’re hot,” Saeko says, looking down at her. Her leg is still pressed firmly into Yachi’s crotch, and she begins to rock it back and forth. With every movement, Yachi squirms with pleasure. Leaning back in, she kisses Yachi’s neck some more before moving to her ear and whispering in a gruff voice, “I kinda like being the one to corrupt you…”

Every part of Yachi’s body feels amazing, from the tips of her breasts spreading all the way to her toes. With every tingle of sensation, Yachi can feel her breath growing faster. She isn’t sure how to respond to Saeko, so she doesn’t say anything. She decides to speak with her actions instead, using her hands to travel the shape of Saeko’s body figure. Feeling the curves and the give of the soft flesh adds even more to Yachi’s feelings of pleasure. 

Saeko, however, has plenty to say. “Wow, you’re riled up, aren’t you?” 

Yachi simply giggles in response, throwing her head to the side to avoid eye contact. Her smile is visible even beneath the hair that has fallen into her face. Saeko goes back in for her neck, nibbling on the skin gently as her hand rubs one of Yachi’s breasts. The overwhelming sensation she is feeling almost becomes too much, and the whimpers forming in Yachi’s throat make it clear to Saeko. 

“You want me to touch you?” She asks, her voice still deep and sultry. She traces circles onto Yachi’s bare stomach. 

Yachi considers this for a moment, in slight confusion. Saeko was already touching her in many places. In fact, every place. Except…  _ oh! _

In a moment of sheer bravery, Yachi opens her mouth and mumbles, “Y-yes… Please…” 

“So polite…” Saeko says with a smirk. Her whole demeanor is brimming with confidence as she shoves her hand into Yachi’s underwear. 

The sudden connection of Saeko’s finger to her clit breaks every string of connection Yachi had ever felt with the earth. A loud gasp erupts from her throat as she grasps onto Saeko’s back, deeply digging her fingertips in. 

Saeko’s mouth hovers above Yachi’s ear as her middle finger continues its work, her staggered breathing feathering across the skin there. Yachi almost doesn’t feel it, as all of her nerve endings are focusing between her legs. Her eyes drift to a close as her chin tilts upward, her hair bunching up beneath her head. 

Behind the darkness of her eyelids, Yachi can see sparks that look like stars flash across her vision. In her mind’s eye, she envisions a field of stars surrounding her in a universe of her very own. She can’t see herself, but she can feel the harmony as all of the planets and stars align to surround the center of everything— Saeko’s fingertip orbits it in circles as well. 

As Yachi’s consciousness swims through space, she feels an overwhelming pull of gravity towards the center. Every atom that is making up the vast expanse Yachi feels starts to pull toward the center as well, shrinking to the epicenter of her pleasure. When Yachi finally makes it to where the gravity is pulling her, everything else speeds up toward her and crashes into each other. Just like the Big Bang, all of the orgasmic energy that is created at the center spreads all the way across Yachi’s body. 

The whimpers that Yachi had been letting out grow into a very loud groan of pleasure, her hips shaking and still moving into Saeko’s touch. Hearing and feeling Yachi’s orgasm, Saeko lets out a moan of her own as she slowly removes her finger. Her lips are still hovering over Yachi’s ear, and the sound sends another shiver through her body. 

Finally opening her eyes, Yachi sees Saeko staring down at her and resists the urge to look away. Her body feels completely relaxed as Saeko leans in to kiss her again, this time it takes no coercion for Yachi to open her mouth to deepen the kiss. 

Reacting to the kiss, Yachi finds herself rearing upwards towards Saeko who pulls at Yachi’s forearms to position them to where Yachi is on top of her. Pulling away from the kiss, Yachi can see that Saeko is looking up at her in anticipation. 

“Mm, you really turn me on,” Saeko tells her as she thrusts her hips upward. 

Yachi can’t believe the words she is saying are meant for her. She giggles under her breath and replies, “Whatever.” 

“No, seriously, you’ve made me so wet… here, feel…” As she speaks, she takes Yachi’s hand and moves it between her legs. 

“Oh, fuck…” Yachi swears in a guttural voice as she lets a finger slide between the flaps, feeling a warm and slippery substance. It makes the excited fluttery feeling return to Yachi’s abdomen. 

Still feeling uneasy as to what to do, she concentrates on mimicking what Saeko had done to her. Judging by the noises coming from the woman beneath her touch, she has to be doing something right. Saeko writhes her hips against the motions. Her right hand shoots out and grabs the sheet beneath it, bunching it beneath her grip as her breathing rate increases. 

Watching and feeling Saeko’s body move beneath her makes Yachi feel hot all over, and drives her to do the best job she can. She decides to kiss her while touching her, brushing her tongue with hers. The moment their tongues make contact, Yachi can feel the bundle of nerves beneath her fingertip harden. 

Muffled moans escape from Saeko’s mouth into Yachi’s as the hard spot jolts a few times. Saeko’s hips raise up as her abs tighten beneath Yachi’s forearm, her body shaking and legs twitching as she cums. 

Releasing the kiss, they both breathe heavily for a few moments and smile at each other. Yachi falls onto her back and stares at the poster covered ceiling with an empty mind, her chest heaving up and down until it finally evens out. 

“Wow,” Yachi says when she finally catches her breath, turning her head to look at Saeko. 

Saeko looks back at her, still grinning. Silently, she reaches over and strokes her face. Yachi’s body shifts to its side to face Saeko, her legs are moving involuntarily. She moves closer to Saeko subconsciously. 

“You want more, huh…?” Saeko observes as Yachi’s hips gravitate toward her. She smirks as she says, “I can go all the way until morning if you want…” 

Yachi isn’t sure exactly how long they go back and forth like that, but the concept of time wasn’t something she could tap into. She falls asleep against Saeko’s warm skin, and is shifted awake slightly when she is covered and tucked into a blanket. Still half awake, she feels her hair being stroked and snuggles into the touch. She finally falls into a deep sleep while listening to the rhythm of Saeko’s breathing. 


End file.
